She's My 'Mione.
by dutchtulips
Summary: another quickfic. what if Ron had stopped to talk to Viktor after getting his autograph, in GoF? a story for my R/Hr shipmates.


SD ~ Rowling reaps all. you people know that by now.

AN ~ I know this is totally irrelevant to the story, but I had to share this with everyone. today in the Chronicle Tribune, my city's newspaper, there was a really cool comic in the comics section. It was a Family Circus strip. It had Billy sitting on his bed talking to his mom, and he's saying : "If Miss McElfresh gave a test on Harry Potter, I'd have it made!" :)

****

"She's My 'Mione."

-dutchtulips-

Ron stared down at the scrap of parchment in his hands, which bore the scribbled name: _Viktor Krum_. He took in a breath and, letting it out slowly, looked up at Harry and Hermione. She was staring at him. They locked eyes and remained that way for several minutes, until Ron blinked, stuffed the autograph away, and murmured, "I'll be right back."

"But Ron, the train's boarding," Harry replied. "We don't have that much time."

"Don't wait up," he mumbled in response. Brushing through crowds of second and third years students, Ron scanned the throng of people until his eyes landed on the single person he wanted to speak with. 

"Hey, Viktor!" He called out.

The burly seventeen-year-old turned around. "Oh, hello vere, Ron. Was there something vrong vith my autograff?"

Ron shook his head hastily. "No, it's quite all right. I was hoping for a quick word before I leave, but not around Harry or Hermione."

Viktor smiled benevolently. "All vright, then."

"Well, er. . ." Ron stammered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You and Hermione seem. . .very happy together. I hope you will be." He stared at the ground.

The older one's brow furrowed. "Is something vrong, Ron?"

"No! . . .uh, well, Hermione and me didn't, well, _agree_, about you. I apologized to her, and. . .I wanted to to you, as well, even though you didn't really know anything about it," he replied.

"Vell, thank you. But," Viktor paused. "Vhy? That is, I am not meaning to be rude or anything."

"Well, she seems to really like you. At first I tried to change that, but now I realize that I can't. So I just hope you and 'Mione the best of luck."

"Ron?" Viktor questioned.

He looked up at the older one. "What?"

"I am getting the idea vat you have feeling for Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor answered.

Ron looked away. 

"Look, Ron," he continued. "Did you not think vat I could tell? Hermy-own-ninny talked a lot about you and Harry. She seemed to say much about Harry, but vith the vay she vos around you, I vought maybe you had feeling for her."

Ron looked up and to his surprise, Viktor was smiling at him. 

"I suppose it seems as if you and I haff something in common," the older boy commented.

"It's just. . .I have always had to share everything in my life. I have a big family, and it seems as if all of things I've had have been already been worn out by someone else," Ron burst out, unable to restrain himself. "I didn't want to share Hermione. She's. . ."

"A very vonderful girl," Viktor finished for him. "I can see in your face vat you think so." He paused. "I accept your apology about Hermy-own-ninny, Ron, but you needn't haff given it to me." He was still smiling.

"Why not?" He was confused.

"Because in some vay, I think you will be glad I came here. It has helped you to realize your feeling for Hermy-own-ninny."

"But how can you not be angry with me because I didn't want Hermione to have anything to do with you?" Ron exclaimed.

Viktor patted his shoulder. "Vhere is no need to be sorry for the vat your heart is telling you. Perhaps I should end vhere, and you can ask Hermy-own-ninny about the rest."

"I don't understand, Viktor. What are you trying to say?" Ron inquired.

"Just a little vhile ago, when Hermy-own-ninny and I talked." Viktor had an enigmatic smile on his face. "She insisted upon apologizing to me, as vell. Vell, good-bye, Ron. I hope to visit your school again someday." With that, Viktor disappeared into the crowd.

Ron stood there for a moment, confused, and trying to work out what Viktor had said to him, and then a sudden voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey, mate! Are you coming?"

Ron turned around to see Harry waving him over to the train. Hermione was standing next to him, and when Ron looked at her, it had all fallen into place.

"Be right there!" He rushed up the platform to get onto the train with Harry and Hermione. Seating himself across from her in the compartment, he looked at her, with only one thought left in his mind. 

__

She's my 'Mione.

****

el fin


End file.
